Mind of an Assassin
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: He felt his mind racing, his mind clouding up with nebulous thoughts. He could not believe it. He was an assassin, he wasn’t supposed to love… especially his target. TxS. AU. Trailer Up!
1. Trailer

The Mind of an Assassin

Summary: He felt his mind racing, his mind clouding up with nebulous thoughts. He could not believe it. He was an assassin, he wasn't supposed to love… especially his target.

Genre: Romance/Suspense

Rating: T for language, violence and strong sexual content.

_**A/N:** Hello guys! I am here with another idea for a story! I feel like ready anf! Lol. I am joking, I love that author, seriously! She is like one of my favorite authors, next to hotsodagirl. Anyway, here is just something that I wanted to do! Hope you guys will like!

* * *

_

Trailer

**Bold is Voiceover**

_Italics are action_

Regular is Dialogue

* * *

**He has killed more than 100 people in his career…**

_Shows Troy cleaning his sniper gun_

**From chancellors, to mafia members, and even politicians…**

_Shows a man fall to the floor, spilling his drink_

_Shows a woman fall off a balcony, landing in a pool_

**He never missed his target…**

_Shows Try positioned on a top of a building, as a limo approached._

_Shows Troy tightly gripping his gun, beads of sweat falling from his face_

**Until now…**

_Shows a golden beauty appear from the limo, looking around_

_Shows Troy dropping his gun_

**Now…**

_Shows Sharpay talking to Troy, _"Who are you?"

"You have to get out of here!"

_Shows a red dot pointing to Sharpay's head._

**He will do anything he can…**

_Shows Troy pushing Sharpay to the left_

_Shows Troy driving a Jeep, a black car not far behind_

**To save her…**

_Shows Sharpay shouting, _"Why are you trying to save me?"

"I don't know!"

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy shooting a man_

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay tied to a chair, a gun pointed to her head_

**Lucas Grabeel**

_Shows Ryan chasing a man dressed in black_

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella hiding behind a counter, trembling in fear_

**On February 17**

_Shows a man shouting to Troy, _"Why won't you kill her!"

"Because I love her!"

**He will sacrifice his life…**

_Shows Gabriella and Sharpay sprinting through a field_

**For her…**

_Shows Troy holding Sharpay, whispering, _"I love you."

**The Mind of an Assassin

* * *

**

_**A/N: **Here is the trailer! Hope you guys liked! I cannot wait to start this fic! I am really getting into my new fics, so until then, see ya guys!_

_You may now review!_


	2. Prologue: The Chancellor

The Mind of an Assassin

Summary: He felt his mind racing, his mind clouding up with nebulous thoughts. He could not believe it. He was an assassin, he wasn't supposed to love… especially his target.

Genre: Romance/Suspense

Rating: T for language, violence and strong sexual content.

* * *

**xofalling2deep- **Glad you find this interesting! Don't worry! I won't forget about my other fics!

**ready anf- **My dear, ready anf, it is a good thing that I am like you… except I am a man and you are not. lol. Hope you will like this fic as much as I love your others. Also, I can't choose between you and hotsodagirl. You both are just awesome!

**ZASHLEYROXZ-TROYPAYROXZ-4EVER- **Thanks so much! I will continue my other stories, don't worry about that!

**le disco- **Glad that you are hooked already!

**AshleyZac4life- **Glad you like this so far!

**Shoelace22- **Thank you for reviewing!

**actingalexis13- **Happy you find it awesome!

**JolieMarie- **Don't worry, I will start this as soon as I can! Don't die!

**britt- **I don't know, I just get these crazy ideas that would be perfect for a fanfic.

**Danielsonxox- **Glad you like the story idea!

**Squirrel- **I will post it, as soon as I can.

**Tammii92- **Kind of… only it has a twist!

**-cRaZyN3sS- **Yes, there is plenty of suspense in this story!

**PapasGirlKatie90- **I will let you know when I update.

**stessa- **I too hope that this will be a great story!

**zashleyalways- **I hope that this will be amazing!

**XBeautifulbabe405X- **Well today is February 17! Yay! lol.

**hotsodagirl- **I am ecstatic that you find this interesting! I will check out your fic when you post it… did you post it yet! I will have to check your profile!

**62toaster62- **Thank you for reviewing! It means so much to me!

**knick-knack-15- **Wow, I am super excited and happy that you find this brilliant! I hope that no one steals this idea! I love your stories too!

**HSMRocksMySocks- **Don't worry, I will update this!

**helloopeterr- **Don't worry, I will!

* * *

_**A/N: **Hello people! I am so glad this fic has gotten positive feedback! I would have updated sooner, but I was suffering a terrible cold this week. God, I hate winter. Anyway, this is the much anticipated chapter of "Mind of an Assassin." Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_

Prologue: The Chancellor

* * *

He carefully opened the manila envelope, waiting to see who his next target was. He hoped that this one would more adventurous than his last one. Lately, his string of hits have been nothing more than just shooting his target at a comfortable 30 feet away. In his last mission, in order to increase the tension, he stood a mere 2 feet away from his prime target, the Italian chancellor, Bernhard Maffulli. Oh, how Troy felt his adrenaline rush, as he relived the day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A portly, pudgy man, wearing a black suit, got out of his bulletproof limo, his guards making sure the chancellor was properly guarded. As the chancellor stepped out of the vehicle, he felt the blazing Albuquerque heat beating down on him. He hated the town, as soon as he finished his business he would buy a ticket to go ski at the Swiss Alps. Just thinking about his little trip brought joy to the stubby man. He made his way into a dark corridor, his guards with him, not leaving his sight for a second. They made there way to a very beat up mahogany door, and the chancellor signaled for one of his guards to open the door. The large bulky Caucasian man opened the door with swift movements like that of a tiger. _

_A man in a white suit sat at an oak desk, as he smoked a Cuban cigar. "Ah, Chancellor Maffulli, how good to see you." the man greeted the chancellor in a heavy French accent. The French man was a thin, frail-looking man, seeming so small in the red plush chair._

"_Oh, Pierre, I am in no mood to chit chat." the chancellor slurred as he paced around the room._

"_What is wrong my good friend?" the man in the white suit asked with sincerity._

"_I have feeling that I was being followed. I think someone is after me!" Maffulli cried out._

"_Oh nonsense, Bernhard." Pierre replied. "You are just stressed out. Here, have a cigar?" he suggested, gesturing to the pile of cigars, positioned neatly as a small pyramid. Chancellor Maffulli cautiously took one, as if contemplating on whether or not he should. Nonetheless, he took the offer and took a seat, positioned opposite Pierre._

"_So, Pierre, I have the diamonds. Do you have the money?" Maffulli demanded, not making any time for any small talk._

"_Ah Bernhard, right to the point." Pierre let out a puff of grayish transparent smoke. "That is why I love doing business with you."_

"_I know, Pierre. Can we get this moving. I have other things to do."_

"_I am hurt to know that I am not important in your daily life."_

"_No time for the theatrics." Maffulli retorted._

"_Very well." Just as Pierre pulled out a black alligator-skinned suitcase, there came a knock on the door. The Caucasian guard popped his head in the room. "Mr. Carvet. Someone is waiting for you in the corridor. He says it is urgent." _

"_Very well. Bernard, dear, could you be a good friend and wait. I have to take this." The agile man walked up, pulling out a silver, slim cane and made his way out of the room. Chancellor Maffulli pulled out two silver balls from his suit pocket and rolled them on the table, trying to relieve some of his stress. He started to calm down, closing his eyes, trying to clear his minds. He did not hear the run-down door, open slightly, nor did he see the man dressed in black enter the room, making no footsteps. He did not realize what was going on until he felt two rough hands across his neck, as he heard someone mutter something that brought horror to the helpless chancellor. _

_The figure whispered, "It is time." The figure positioned the sleek gun to the chancellor's head, as the chancellor tried to let out a scream or yelp, something that would get his guards attention. He wondered how could this man come in, without his guards seeing him. He would never have his answer questioned, for he felt the bullet pierce through his skull, the blood oozing from his forehead onto his Armani suit. The assassin snatched the money, and took out the diamonds that the now posthumous chancellor was carrying and sped away, before Pierre Carvet could enter the room and scream at the top of his lungs._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Troy Bolton smiled coyly, as he relished on his accomplishment. For Troy Bolton loved his job, he loved the thrill and the rush. Sure he had to kill numerous of people, but they all were guilty in their own ways. He never had any of his targets haunt him in his sleep, and he felt no remorse. Troy Bolton made sure he got the job down, and he always had the job finished.

Inside the manila envelope, a small picture was tucked in the very bottom, Troy carefully took it out, making sure he did not damage the corners of the picture. He analyzed the picture, and was somewhat taken back. His latest target was not his typical one. This target had flowing golden blond curls, chocolate hazelnut eyes, luscious lips, a body that gods would fight for, delicate, porcelain skin. Troy Bolton felt different, wondering why all of a sudden he was going weak at the knees. He regained his composure, and brushed off his feelings. His target may have been gorgeous but she was a target nonetheless. He saw at the bottom-right hand corner, a name written in a blank pen, read, _"Sharpay Evans."_ Well, Troy Bolton knew that this Sharpay Evans would be lying dead somewhere in the alleys of Albuquerque. For Troy Bolton never missed his target… never.

* * *

_**A/N: **What do you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! I know it was a pretty short, but this was just the prologue. I wanted to focus this on how Troy perceives his jobs and how ruthless he truly is! Next chapter, things will heat up. So please, bear with me. Also, here are some fics that you "must" read!_

"_**Vindictive" **by hotsodagirl_

"_**Breaking the rules" **by XBeautifulbabe405X_

"_**Luster" **by ready anf_

"_**The Deadly Sin" **by… yours truly! (Ashley's Fool)_

"_**93 Things" **by munchkin.pants_

"_**Embrace Every Moment" **by knick-knack-15_

_You may now review!_


End file.
